Now or Never
by Fb-PHE13
Summary: After an attack on Centipede goes south, Skye and Simmons find themselves separated from the team. Both are wounded severely, and they know they're not going to make it out alive. Knowing this is her last chance, Skye finally tells Simmons something she should've said long ago.


"We're going to die, aren't we?" Simmons whispered, her gaze looking up at Skye, eyes dulling; her face ashen. The blood from the wound on her abdomen was now soaking her shirt, but they both knew nothing could stop the bleeding.

Skye bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears as she stroked Simmons's head comfortingly. "No, we'll make it out," she rasped and Simmons let out a small laugh.

"I thought I was the horrible liar," Simmons mumbled, weakly grabbing Skye's hand.

Skye's chest heaved as she buried her mouth into her elbow, coughing violently. Blood stained her jacket, but she didn't care. "I'm scared, Jem," she admitted quietly.

That surprised Simmons. She always saw Skye as the brave one, but she didn't blame her for being afraid. She was scared too. Gently, she squeezed Skye's hand, wincing in pain, and murmured, "We're together, Skye. There's no need to be afraid alone."

Skye gave a small smile and coughed into her elbow again, the blood spreading across the sleeve. "I know," she said, her chest rattling as she struggled to breathe.

"You don't need to stay with me," Simmons murmured softly. "There's still time to save yourself."

Skye shook her head, the tears starting to spill down her cheeks. "I'm not leaving you. I can't leave you." Another wet rattle in her chest signaled another inhale, and it was only a matter of time until she was unable to breathe from the blood pooling in her lungs.

Simmons's gaze softened and she reached up a shaky hand to brush the tears away. "You're sweet," she whispered softly. "Thank you."

Skye smiled, her bottom lip trembling as she fought back the urge to cry. "Do you think the others are looking for us?"

Simmons's gaze drifted away from Skye, her own tears running freely down her face. "They would've been here by now," she said, voice low. "I just hope they got out alive…"

Skye leaned her head back against the wall, her tears running down her face. They both knew the team wouldn't be coming back for them. Not now, not ever.

They were on their own.

"I should've told you this sooner," Skye rasped, looking back down at Simmons, her eyes desperately searching the other woman's face.

Simmons looked down at up with worry. "What's wrong, Skye?" She struggled up, but Skye held her down, shaking her head as she continued to silently weep.

"You're beautiful," Skye murmured, gripping Simmons's hand tightly. "I love you, Jem. I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, but with you spending so much time with Fitz, I thought you loved him back."

Simmons stared at Skye in surprise, but what she did next startled them both.

She sat up, wincing from pain as fresh blood spread across her shirt, and pressed her lips against Skye's. "I was waiting for that," Simmons whispered. "Fitz knew I love you, and he understood when I told him. I thought you didn't feel the same because…" she trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

Skye gently cupped Simmons's chin and kissed her back; each breath she took was becoming harder. "I guess we were both wrong," she wheezed, wet laughter bubbling from her throat. "Too bad we didn't admit it earlier."

"No kidding," Simmons whispered, her voice shaky and quiet. Her breathing was becoming shallow, and her eyes were starting to get cloudy.

Skye's hands were shaking as she carefully pulled Simmons closer to her, holding her gently as she cried softly. "Please don't die on me, Jem. I need you."

Simmons rested her head against Skye's shoulder, struggling to cling to life. "I don't want to leave you," she choked out, trembling as she cried. "I'm so sorry, Skye. I'm so sorry."

Skye closed her eyes, ignoring the feeling of Simmons's blood dripping onto her. "Hold on, please," she said, voice rising in desperation. "Help will come. It'll have to come!"

"If it does," Simmons mumbled, fading faster. "You know it'll be too late."

Skye sobbed, holding Simmons closer to her. "Please don't go," she begged, even though she knew it was useless. Nothing could save Simmons now. "They team will come soon!"

"I'll wait for you," Simmons murmured, struggling for breath. "Goodbye, my almost lover." Her eyes clouded over completely, but she kept fighting for another breath of air. Soon, her labored breathing eased to a stop, and her beating heart started to slow drastically.

Skye, too, was fighting to keep breathing, but the blood was clotting in her lungs too quickly, and she couldn't get it out of her system. She was drowning. The fact that she was now sobbing didn't help, but she didn't care.

"Don't go," Skye wailed, burrowing her face into Simmons's neck, clinging onto her.

It was too late.

Simmons was gone.

And soon, so was Skye.


End file.
